


Maybe

by neversaythree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaythree/pseuds/neversaythree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson ha sempre saputo di preferire i ragazzi alle ragazze. Ma non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere attratto da Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, sono neversaythree, da oggi ufficialmente anche (solo?) su AO3.   
> [Per coloro a cui interessasse: è stata segnalata ed eliminata una mia fanfiction nel sito in cui scrivevo prima, EFP, a causa di una clausola del regolamento che mi era sfuggita, quindi a conti fatti ok, ma non mi è troppo piaciuta la faccenda, quindi ho deciso definitivamente di lasciare il sito e ripubblicare qui tutte le mie storie, anche quella eliminata, che però non è questa XD]  
> "Maybe" è una fanfiction che vede i membri della band One Direction (in particolare Louis ed Harry) nel mondo di Harry Potter. Da dove vengo io (?) la chiamano Crossover, ma sto cercando di adattarmi XD  
> E' stata scritta per l'evento indetto dal #THEGAYSHAVEGAYEDAGAIN ed era dedicata ad Arianna, che magari non la leggerà mai qui su AO3, ma che saluto comunque :3
> 
> Questo è quanto, quindi; scusate per le tediose spiegazioni T^T ed enjoy! ♥

Louis Tomlinson –diciassettenne, studente alla scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, attualmente in vacanza- non ama viaggiare con i camini. Insomma, ha da poco superato brillantemente il suo esame di smaterializzazione e proprio non capisce la comodità che ci sia nello sporcarsi i vestiti di polvere volante, inspirarne la metà e correre il rischio di ritrovarsi chissà dove. Ma “non ci si può smaterializzare e materializzare entro i confini di Hogwarts”, Liam Payne glielo ha ripetuto qualcosa come un milione di volte e Louis si sta chiedendo come possa essergli venuto in mente di chiedere alla professoressa McGranitt, la preside, il permesso di utilizzare un’intera ala del castello per una festa di fine anno, una volta finiti gli esami, gli ultimi per lui. Innanzitutto, Louis non è proprio il tipo di persona che chiede _il permesso_ per fare ciò che vuole; secondo poi è, per qualche motivo abbastanza oscuro, di cattivo umore. Ha un brutto presentimento, come un nodo nello stomaco, mentre infila nell’asola l’ultimo bottone della camicia. E Louis odia essere di cattivo umore quando ci sono delle feste. Il tutto lo rende un soggetto momentaneamente inavvicinabile.   
Quando scende in salotto, ci sono le gemelle che gridano e si lanciano oggetti, Lottie che urla a Fizzy di non prendere i suoi vestiti e la mamma che intima a tutti di tacere. Louis sorride alla scena, si lascia baciare le guance da sua madre, ricambia la linguaccia di Lottie ed entra nel camino, facendo attenzione a non graffiare la vernice delle scarpe. Prende una manciata di polvere ed è allora che succede. Nel momento esatto in cui sta pronunciando la destinazione del viaggio, un oggetto non ben definito lo colpisce dritto in faccia. La polvere cade e Louis sparisce.

Louis _odia_ , Louis _detesta_ viaggiare con i camini. È rannicchiato a pancia sotto, chissà dove, sporco di polvere e probabilmente con il naso rotto. Si tira su in ginocchio e geme, portandosi una mano al viso. Una spazzola d’argento, di quelle pesanti e con lo specchio sul dorso, che suppone essere l’oggetto che l’ha colpito, scintilla alla sua destra. Louis la fissa per qualche istante arcigno, come a voler dire “visto che hai fatto?!”; fa per alzarsi ma, quando alza lo sguardo, ciò che vede –per quanto possa essere ampia la visuale dall’interno di un camino- lo immobilizza. Si trova in una stanza enorme, bianca, con un mastodontico letto a baldacchino nel centro. E, seduto su quel letto, c’è Harry Styles, in smoking, che lo guarda sorpreso.   
A questo punto, Louis non può fare a meno di chiedersi se ha perso il lume della ragione.   
“Ciao”, fa Harry “Ti esce il sangue dal naso”.   
A questo punto, è necessario spendere due parole su Harry Styles. Ciò che Louis sa di lui è che è Grifondoro, che occupa il suo stesso ruolo, quello di Cercatore, nella squadra di Quiddich della propria casa, che è più giovane, probabilmente più bello e che, nell’ultima partita, lo ha battuto.   
Perciò Louis è ancora più irritato, mentre si alza in piedi e “Che posto è?” chiede freddamente, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio. Harry si gratta la testa.   
“Beh, non lo so” parla con una strana cadenza, un po’ lenta e roca. “Stavo camminando, ho pensato che avevo sonno e sulla parete è apparsa una porta. Allora sono entrato, mi sono ritrovato qui e la porta è scomparsa”.   
Louis sbuffa, ma si trattiene dal dispensargli una qualche battutina riguardo la dilagante idiozia dei Grifondoro e si limita a dire “Allora è probabile che sia la Stanza delle Necessità”, stringendo gli occhi celesti dal dolore.   
“Se vuoi ti sistemo il naso con un incantesimo”. Senza aspettare risposta, in un paio di falcate, Harry lo raggiunge, gli prende il viso ormai rigato di lacrime con una mano e, nonostante gli occhi appannati, Louis non può fare a meno di pensare che è ancora più bello di come gli era sembrato.  
“Epismendo”. Louis sente uno scricchiolio assassino e un dolore sordo. Poi, più niente. Si asciuga gli occhi con la manica del vestito, si tasta con cautela il naso.   
“Grazie” dice, come una liberazione.  Harry sorride in quel suo modo infantile e sfacciato allo stesso tempo e “Non c’è di che” risponde, facendo spallucce.   
Quando Louis si allontana, un po’ brusco, è troppo imbarazzato per far caso all’espressione un po’ delusa di Harry, che sospira e dice “Allora. Stanza delle Necessità?”  
“Già.”  
“Come funziona?”  
Louis fa una smorfia “Appare quando hai bisogno di qualcosa”.  
“Fin qui c’ero arrivato” fa Harry, seccato solo per finta. “Come usciamo?”  
“Non lo so” stavolta è il Serpeverde a grattarsi la testa, con le mani piccole e femminili. “Non vorrei che dobbiamo restare qui fino a che tu non ti sei fatto una dormita.”  
Harry ha una risata contagiosa, Louis ne prende atto e ridacchia insieme a lui, mentre ripassa in mente la lista dei pochi incantesimi che padroneggia, in cerca di qualcosa per, che so, tramortirlo, maledicendosi per non essersi mai impegnato a sufficienza a scuola. Poi però tentano entrambi con Alohomora, provano ad appellare una porta o una chiave con Accio, scagliano su ogni parte del muro un incantesimo di Disillusione ed Harry rinuncia persino ad impedire a Louis, seppure con un filo di preoccupazione, di tentare di aprire un varco nel muro con Bombarda Maxima. Ma niente ha effetto.    
“Mi sa che avevi ragione con l’ipotesi della dormita” dice Harry. Louis, semplicemente, annuisce impassibile, cosa che è un po’ il suo modo di non mostrare il proprio rincrescimento.  Vede Harry voltarsi, avvicinarsi al letto, togliersi la giacca e slacciarsi il suo papillon blu in un gesto casuale, smaliziato, che fa salire comunque a Louis un nodo in gola, e si infila nel letto.   
“Buonanotte” dice, con l’ombra di un sorriso nella voce.   
Louis cammina per un po’ nella stanza, si guarda intorno, cerca invano di far apparire uno specchio col pensiero e fa in tempo ad accorgersi che il suo orologio da polso è rotto, prima che Harry si tiri su a sedere e “Senti, non ci riesco!” sbotti.   
Louis decide che sì, è arrivato il momento di essere Louis Tomlinson e prendere in pugno la situazione. E tutto ciò che la sua brillante mente riesce a partorire è “Parliamo della vita dei Vermicoli fino a che non cadi stremato al suolo”.   
Harry ride, con la sua voce roca e le sue fossette e fa sì con la testa. Ma poi convengono di non saper assolutamente nulla sulla vita dei Vermicoli e parlano di Quiddich, del Cheshire –dov’è nato Harry-, scoprono di conoscere entrambi Zayn Malik, un Corvonero del sesto anno, di detestare entrambi il caffè. Harry parla a Louis di sua sorella, Louis racconta ad Harry un aneddoto divertente che vede Stan Lucas in mutande alla finale della Coppa del Mondo. Da lì ritornano al Quiddich e, quando Harry dice “Sei un mito come Cercatore. Le partite saranno noiose ora che te ne andrai.”, Louis non può, proprio _non può_ non esserne lusingato e non dire, malcelando una smorfia, “Tu sei più bravo di me”. Harry, semplicemente, scuote la testa in un gesto infantile, ad occhi chiusi e agitando i ricci.   
Louis Tomlinson ha sempre saputo di preferire i ragazzi alle ragazze. Ma non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere attratto da Harry Styles, che non fa altro che alimentare la cosa, continuando a guardarlo adorante, a ridere alle sue battute e ad avvicinare il viso al suo, e non appena Louis realizza quest’ultima cosa, si accorge che anche lui gli si sta avvicinando.   
Tutto sembra muoversi al rallentatore, come in quei filmetti rosa Babbani; c’è solo il viso pallido di Harry a qualche centimetro dal suo, i suoi ricci profumati, le sue spalle ancora un po’ da ragazzino, su cui Louis va a mettere le braccia. Non si accorgono che, dietro di loro una porta sta comparendo. Non sentono che la porta viene aperta. Ma sobbalzano, quando la voce di Niall Horan grida “Louis, finalmente ti ho trovato!”  
Seguito a ruota da Liam Payne “Che ci facevate qua, voi due?”  
Harry si alza di scatto. Louis, finalmente, torna ad essere Louis Tomlinson e “Stavamo per limonare” dice, con quel suo tono di chi prende tutto come un gioco. Fa il gesto di scacciarli via, che gli viene fuori particolarmente femminile. “Un po’ di privacy, grazie.”  
Niall scuote la testa, “Limonerai un’altra volta, amico. Giù è successo un macello e la McGranitt chiede di te.”  
Louis è tendenzialmente molto teatrale, sua madre e Stan glielo dicono sempre. Per questo sbuffa, si alza, sfodera il suo miglior sorriso Slytherin ad Harry e fa per andarsene.   
“Allora, _limoneremo un’altra volta_?” fa la voce di Harry. Louis sorride.  
“Forse.”


End file.
